


No Escape

by gutwrenching



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutwrenching/pseuds/gutwrenching
Summary: I love you so so very much.You're my everything.  I want to be with you forever.And ever.And ever.And ever.I'm the only one who loves you.





	1. Stay with me. Forever.

Heel pressed against his back, He choked as he struggled. A low voice called out to him. " _Why leave?_ " They had said.

 

" _Why leave? Nobody cares. You cant live without me, anyway. With that missing leg and arm, nobody else will care for you like i do._ " The heel pressed painfully against his spine.

 

" _I did this to you, aren't you happy? Now you're just as worthless as you say you are._ " The heel began to break his skin, he let out a sob.

 

" _Ple-please stop- i promise- i won't.. try to escape- just p-please, please stop hurting me._." His voice came out as a trembling whimper, instead of sounding confidant,  yet pleading as he hoped.

 

 **Hope**.

 

There was.. no more hope for him. The hope he longed for, wished for.

 

" _You're begging for me. You always were a good boy, weren't you?_ "

 

They would always call him a good boy if he begged. They encourged him to beg for Them to stop.

 

The pressure on his spine was released, and he let out a hiss of relief. He could relax, he could relax!

 

 _Yank_.

 

His hair was harshly grabbed, and he was forced to look up into dull, lime green eyes. His bottom lip trembled.

 

" _You're so cute when you're scared,_ " They would say. " _I love that look on your face._ "

 

Lips pressed harshly against his, forcing the air out of his lungs. He didn't kiss back.

 

Luckily They didn't care. 

 

Hands carressed his cheeks, soft words being whispered to him. " _Go on. Say it._ " The nails digging into his skin, was enough to break him.

 

" **I-i love you, hajime..** "


	2. You will stay. Won't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that madness is created inside of the mind when something else has left. Perhaps, maybe someone had broken them before?

_"Forever._

_Forever._

_and ever, and ever and ever and ever and ever._

_You're mine forever._

_All mine_

_your soft skin is for me to bruise. hurt, mark._

_Just as you said, you are worthless trash._

_My worthless trash._

_**M I N E .** "_

 

He belonged to Them, he accepted it. He was theirs. No matter how much he denyed it, he'd be Theirs.

 

Forever.

 

The gentle kisses, gentle touches, they turned bitter.

 

Turned into abuse.

 

How he wanted to believe that something happened, that this wasn't the real Them.

 

It was the truth They had hid for so long.

 

He now knew,  He fell for who he thought They were. A facade.

 

A mask.


	3. You have no one else, afterall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew with the way they looked at you, but you ignored the red flags til the very end.

_"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here. It's not too bad, is it? Ah.. Theres so much blood. You're bleeding so much, love.." The way the saw dug deeply into his leg, cutting away at the muscles and tendons at his leg. The scent of his blood made him so faint, he could barely even focus on the pain. The way it dug deep into his bones. The way it lost him his leg._

 

* * *

 

" _I did it out of love!"_ They would say.

 

" _You were trying to escape, i had to stop you!!_ " They would justify Their actions poorly.

 

Sometimes you'd be left as a bloody pulp, barely breathing on the ground.

 

Yet Their words always stayed the same..

 

" _I love you so much,  Nagito.. You're so amazing. You're so beautiful._ "

 

Sometimes Their words would change. You could never tell.

 

You were too faint, too scared to think of what your once amazing, yet talantless friend would say to you.

 

_"Worthless. You're worthless.  All you are is a toy for me. You love it, dont you? You love me, Nagito. You love me. Admit it. Admit it. **ADMIT IT."**_


	4. Only me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . .

_"Look at you. You're so pale and scrawny! Nobody cares about you like i do." You were sat infront of a mirror, your hands bound behind your back. They had a harsh grip on your cock, squeezing at the base as they slowly worked their way up. They whispered soft praises and degradation in your ear._

_You choked on a sob, your hips bucking at the feeling. They tugged your cock roughly, rubbing their thumb over the base. "See.. see that's not so bad..  Ha...haaaa... Look at you.. You're so cute.. Tears streaming down your face, face flushed red." You began to breathe heavily. Their words and hot touches were overwhelming your senses. You inhaled deeply and-_

* * *

 

It was a nightmare. The way they touched you.. The way they used you. It broke you down.  You weren't ever going to escape.  You've learned that.

 

They care about you. They've cared for you, they did this to protect you. You should be thanking them.

 

Each time they touched you was a blessing.

 

Each time they looked at you was a blessing.

 

You loved them so much.

 

" _Tell me, Nagito. Who do you belong to?_ " Heel pressed against your spine, you've learned to accept the pain.

 

You smiled.

 

" _I belong to Hinata-Kun._ "


End file.
